1. Field of the Inventon
This invention relates to a master cylinder for vehicle braking systems and more particularly to a master cylinder of the fabricated type which includes a pressure cylinder and a separately made reservoir mounted thereon, the interiors of the pressure cylinder and reservoir being in communication by way of transverse ports through the peripheral cylinder wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to retain the reservoir on the pressure cylinder by means, for example, of a variety of clamping or clipping devices co-operating with the two components, sometimes in conjunction with a further connection formed by an inter-engaging spigot and recess respectively on the two components. These arrangements can be unsatisfactory in that the assembly of the reservoir and cylinder can lack sufficient rigidity which can lead to problems of sealing between the two components. They can also lead to a significant increase in the height of the assembly as compared with some conventional types of master cylinder.